My Bionic Boyfriend
by BeMyItBoy
Summary: Mia is best friends with Leo and the bionic teenagers, Adam, Bree and Chase. She can kick butt like no tomorrow and can even intimidate the biggest of guys into saying sorry to a nerd. What happens when she develops a crush on one of the bionic siblings? Adam/OC.
1. They're My Best Friends

"We get it! You guys got married! It's getting old!" My best friend, Leo, exclaimed as his mom and step-dad walked into the new house. Well, Tasha was carried.

"Leo, stop. They're in love. It's adorable." I giggled, placing my hands on Leo's shoulders.

"Thank you, Mia." Tasha smiled. "Glad to know someone appreciates the marriage."

"Wow!" Leo said in amazement as he dropped his bags. "You got this big house just from inventing things?"

"Mhmm." Davenport hummed.

"Way to go, mom." Leo said. "That's a husband."

"I wish my mom was this smart. The richest guy she ever dated was a guy who claimed to be a record dealer but turned out to be a fake." I sighed. "My mom's a little stupid. Leo, hold onto this woman. She's very smart."

"Leo, why don't you go check out your new bedroom?" Davenport said. "Just go straight down that hallway."

"I'll go with you." I told Leo as he walked down the hallway. I followed him.

* * *

"This place is huge! I'm gonna need a GPS just to find the bathroom." Leo exclaimed and leaned back on a wall. There was a beeping noise and then a hole in the wall that revealed an elevator. Leo started walking towards it.

"Wait, Leo, you're not actually going in there, are you?" I questioned him.

"Of course I am!" Leo said excitedly and jumped in. I groaned and followed him.

"You're lucky I'm curious." I muttered as the elevator traveled down to a basement.

On one side, there was a desk cluttered with strange contraptions and on the other side were yellow containers that had 'Davenport Industries' plastered on them.

"Woah." Leo said. "My new dad is Batman!"

"Calm down there, Leo." I chuckled. "Bruce Wayne was actually good looking."

The doors to another room suddenly slid open and Leo grabbed my wrist, pulling me behind the yellow containers. A boy ran through the doors and pressed on some buttons to keep them closed.

"Good luck getting in." The boy said to someone on the other side. "That steel door's thicker than your head."

There was a loud bang and a hole appeared in the doors. They fell down and a smirking boy stood in the doorway.

"Well, there's another way to get in." The shorter boy said.

"Give me back my E-Pod." The taller boy stormed over and grabbed the shorter one by his neck, holding him in the air. He was kicking his legs as he struggled to move.

"I don't have it!" The shorter one exclaimed.

"Hey." A pretty girl with a nice smile walked into the room.

The tall boy gasped. "You took my E-Pod." He then dropped the smaller one, who gave him a look.

"Taylor Swift megamix?" The girl asked. "Really?"

"I find her soothing." The boy said.

The girl turned around and the boy shot out lasers from his eyes, just missing her. The girl turned back around to glare at the boy.

"Oh, I know you didn't shoot those lasers at me." She said snarkily, putting one hand on her hip.

"Oh sorry, it was a terrible mistake." The boy said. "Just like your face."

The girl roared and sped over to the boy at inhuman speed, pushing him into the containers we were hiding behind. When the three kids saw us, they let out a yell. Then me and Leo screamed. Then we all screamed together. Finally, Leo ran away into the room the kids emerged from. I followed suit and he wrapped his arms around me as if I was going to protect him.

* * *

"Okay, I don't play this card too often but..." Leo took in a deep breath as the three kids stared us down. "MOM!"

"Leo. There you are." Tasha laughed as the little guy ran over to her and latched onto her like he had to me. I quickly ran over to them too. "What is this place? Who are they?"

"They are... uh... a boyband I've been working with! Um... and the twist is... one of them's a girl!" Davenport exclaimed, obviously not going at lying.

"That is the worst lie I've ever heard." I muttered.

"Okay, they're part of a secret project I've been developing. Genetically engineered superhuman siblings." Davenport laughed. "Tasha, Leo, Mia. Meet Adam, Bree, and Chase. They're the greatest combination of biology and technology ever developed. I don't wanna brag but I am incredibly smart!" Tasha turned towards us with a weird look on her face.

"Don't look at us." Leo said.

"We warned you to stay away from internet dating." I said.

Tasha nodded, patting us on our shoulders. She turned towards Davenport and the siblings. "So... they're robots."

Three simultaneous gasps came from the 'robots'.

"Woah." Chase said.

"Hey!" Adam said.

"Oh no she didn't!" Bree said.

"No, Tasha, they're human. I've just given each of them a unique set of bionic abilities controlled by a microchip implant in their necks. It sounds a lot more complicated than it is." Davenport explained.

"So, robots." I whispered to Leo and he chuckled.

"See, Adam is all brute strength. Bree has speed and agility. Chase has super senses and a superior intelligence." Davenport told us.

Tasha laughed and walked over to her husband. "Donald." She pulled him away. "There are children living in our basement!"

"This is a scientific habitat! It's got a game room and a rock wall! Anything a kid could ask for." Davenport exclaimed. "I've created this place so they can train in the utmost of comfort and technology."

"It's true." Adam shouted. "The toilets have seatwarmers that talk!"

"What do they say?" Leo asked.

"Well, it varies depending on-" Adam started.

"No." Leo cut him off with a look of disgust.

"Donald, I don't know what to make of all this." Tasha sighed. "Some new wives get surprised with a honeymoon in Hawaii or a cruise. Bionic teenagers were not on our wedding registry."

"They have to stay down here for their own safety." Davenport told her. "This is all very top-secret, but as soon as their training is complete, they'll be able to handle any crisis or problem that the world throws at them."

"I want to go to the pyramids." Chase said.

"I want to go to Paris." Bree grinned.

"I want to go upstairs." Adam said. I giggled a little at that.

"Hey, what are those?" Leo said excitedly as he pointed at three weird tube things in the back of the room. "Time machines?"

"No, they are not time machines." Davenport laughed. "Time machines are actually in the shop. These are my biologically regulated atmospheric chambers where my bionic creations live and sleep and eat." Davenport clapped. "Which reminds me, it's dinner time."

"Yes!" The bionic teenagers all exclaimed together and ran towards the capsules, each getting into their individual ones.

Davenport started pressing buttons and the kids put on goggles. Davenport pushed a big button and a horn went off. Then little bits of food started dropping into the capsules and the teenagers ate them.

"These are my patented protein pellets." Davenport said. I watched them try and catch the food. The kid in the middle, Chase, was sorta cute. For a bionic teenager, that is. "Whatever they don't catch is tomorrow's breakfast."

* * *

The next day, I arrived early at Leo's house so we could go to school together, like we always did. I was a grade above him but we were still best friends. I was currently sat in Davenport's basement watching them train.

"Okay Chase. Enemy grenade." Davenport held a glowing red ball in his hand. "Three o'clock." He threw the ball at Chase and the guy flipped, putting up a force field around himself to stop the grenade hitting him. The force field absorbed the explosion which was pretty awesome.

"Hey!" Adam protested. "Why does he get a force field and I don't?"

"Because if you had one, I wouldn't be able to do this." Bree picked up her water bottle and threw it at Adam's chest, who visibly winced at the impact.

"Okay, you guys take the rest of the day off. I'm gonna go speak at a tech conference because I'm awesome. I'm gonna have the speedboats detailed then I'm gonna go get waxed." I cringed at the last part. "Don't judge me." Davenport then left the basement.

"Well, I'd better go get ready for school." Leo said and hopped off the stool. Obviously, I was way ahead of him.

"Ooh!" Bree jumped in front of Leo. "I have always dreamed about going to school. Passing notes, going to prom, breaking into choreographed dance numbers after math class." Bree struck a pose and did jazz hands.

"Yeah, all we do is sleep, eat and train for missions." Chase complained. "We're like human lab rats."

"Hey, smarty pants." I walked over to him. Somehow he was taller than me. "How about we switch lives? I train for these awesome missions and you can go to school, where all your enthusiasm will be sucked out of you."

"Awesome!" Chase exclaimed. I groaned and moved away to the stool again.

"So you've never left this room?" Leo asked in disbelief. Chase shook his head. "That explains the haircuts." I had to cover my mouth to hide the giggles that dared to slip out.

"I bet school's fun." Adam grinned then cringed. "Except for books, classes and learning stuff."

"You got the right idea there, dude." I told him.

"It's not fun when you're the smart kid." Leo spat.

"Well, down here, smart is considered superior." Chase grinned smugly.

"No, it's not." Adam and Bree said at the same time after sharing a look.

"Hey, you guys should come to school with us!" Leo exclaimed. "You can be my bionic bodyguards."

"That is a terrible idea." I muttered.

The bionic teenagers excitedly ran for the doors but they closed in front of them.

"Not on my watch, laser brains." Eddy, the home security system, said to Adam.

"Ah, shoot. We forgot about Davenport's creepy computers." Adam sighed.

"I thought he was just in the living room!" Leo yelled.

"Nope." Eddy said, appearing on all the computer screens in the room. "I'm everywhere!"

"In my shower?" Leo asked in horror.

"Yep." Eddy said. "And by the way, nothing needs to be that clean, sporto."

"I'm scarred for life." I said, rubbing my eyes. "That image is burned into my brain."

"Okay, we need to shut that thing off!" Leo snapped.

"Never gonna happen." Chase shot Leo down. "Eddy is a sophisticated and complex piece of machinery." Chase opened the box that kept in Eddy's wires. "It would take years before-" Adam just simply reached his hand in and pulled out a few wires, causing a massive spark to ignite from the box.

"Haha! Sweet!" Adam cried as the computer died. "I barely got electrocuted."

"Come on. If we're gonna go to school, we should shower first." Bree declared. "Because two of us really stink."

Chase and Adam sniffed themselves and I slowly stepped to the other side of Leo.

"Gross." I quietly gagged.

* * *

Adam, Bree and Chase stood in their capsules as they were covered in soap then sprayed with water. There was a turbo hairdryer that completely dried their bodies. Then they were magically changed into normal clothes instead of those skintight mission suits. I needed to use one of these capsules sometime.

They stepped out and Adam was bent over, cringing and he looked like he was in pain. "Ugh, great. It gave me your underwear by mistake." He pointed at Bree.

"Gross!" Bree snapped. Leo was laughing silently and I again had to cover my mouth to keep my laugh in.

"What are you complaining about?" Chase exclaimed and then hit his chest. "I got the bra."

They quickly stepped back into their capsules so they could correct their wardrobe malfunctions then it was off to school.

* * *

The three bionic teenagers looked around excitedly. I just sighed and rubbed my head. They acted like it was their heaven, while it was my hell. Chase giggled and waved at two girls who looked at him strangely and speed walked away.

"I can't believe we're actually at school!" Bree said excitedly. "I am so excited." She turned and saw Brenda, one of the cafeteria staff. "Ooh, my first lunch lady." She launched herself at the woman and latched onto her waist. I groaned and grabbed Bree by her shoulders, forcing her off the poor woman.

"Sorry, Brenda. She's a little tired today." I told the lunch lady who just nodded and walked away.

"She smelled like fishsticks!" Bree exclaimed.

"Do us a favor and try to act like you've seen the world!" Leo snapped. "I have a reputation to uphold here."

A jock walked by and grabbed Leo by his neck, pulling him off the ground and laughing at him squirming. I growled and walked over to the jock, punching him in the side and making him drop Leo. "You touch him again, I will seriously kick you in the face." The jock ran away with his tail between his legs.

"Hi, I'm Bree!" She yelled at two girls who happened to walk by. "I like ponies and girl things." They turned and walked away with a 'she's crazy' look in their eyes. "Did you see that? I have besties! I can't wait to stab them in the back."

"Okay Bree, you watch way too many teen movies!" I told her, grabbing her by the shoulders. "I'm cutting you off from them."

"Would you two quit goofing off?" Chase asked as he walked over to us with Adam in tow. "We're supposed to not draw attention to ourselves." When the school bell finally rang, Chase grabbed his head and started to scream loudly, dropping to the floor and spinning around on his side. When it stopped ringing, he pushed himself up into a sitting position and gently rubbed his ears.

"What's up with crazy?" Leo asked Bree.

"He has ultra sensitive bionic hearing." Bree explained.

"What was that?!" Chase wheezed.

"It's called a bell. It rings every 40 minutes, 8 times a day. So... have fun with that." Leo explained then walked off, Adam and Bree in pursuit.

"Come on, smarty pants." I helped up Chase who was still rubbing at his ears. "We got gym class. Lucky you." I grabbed his wrist and pulled him along to my class.

* * *

I sat on the bleachers in my gym uniform next to Chase who was watching the kids play basketball. I hated gym class mainly because I was too short to play basketball and not flexible enough to be a cheerleader.

"I hate gym class." Leo said bitterly.

"Why?" Adam asked.

Leo caught one of the balls and started bouncing it. He was too short to even play with it and then he bounced it on his foot. "That's why."

"Big deal. You can't play basketball. Chess club is where all the action is at." Chase grinned.

"Chase, honey, it's really not." I patted his shoulder, grinning a little.

Bree caught a ball in her hands. "What do I do?"

"Throw it!" Leo exclaimed.

Bree threw it across the gym and it nailed a guy in the face, knocking him off his feet.

"To someone who's looking!" Leo told her.

"Poor Steve." I winced.

Bree ran over to him and I could hear her say, "Wow! You caught that with your face!"

"Just once I'd love to show these fools up and go all NBA in their faces." Leo complained as we now stood in the middle of the gym.

"Then why don't you?" Chase said.

"Look at me!" Leo yelled. "There's more meat on a dog bone!"

"Yeah, and I'm actually the same height as Bree so I should be able to play basketball." I told them.

"Yeah, but, now you have us to help you." Adam whispered and put his hands on Leo's shoulders then turned him around, grabbed Leo's shorts and threw him towards the basket. Leo yelled but managed to score a slam dunk... and then painfully landed on the gym floor.

"That's gotta hurt." I muttered after Chase and Adam winced.

Leo quickly picked himself up off the floor and waited for a reaction. Everyone was speechless until they started cheering and clapping.

"Yeah, I got mad skills!" Leo cried happily.

"Thanks, Adam." I leaned up and kissed his cheek. "You made Leo's day."

I could see Adam blush a little. "It was no problem." He stuttered. It was so cute.

* * *

"Attention students. The pep rally is starting. Go Dingos!" The annoying voice of Principal Perry sounded through the PA system. I entered the gym with Adam and Bree.

"You guys rock." Leo said to the siblings. "Ever since gym class, everyone wants to be my friend."

"Don't replace me, little man." I told him.

"I could never, Mia. You'll always be my favorite girl." Leo winked and I chuckled.

"It's the least we could do." Bree said. "You gave us our first taste of freedom."

"And our first taste of Salsbury steak. Yum." Adam chewed on the meat he was holding.

Chase then strolled into the gym and I turned to look at him. "Where have you been?" I asked.

"Computer lab, taking med school courses." Chase grinned. "Guess who just became a chiropractor in the Philippines."

"Aw, look, the doggy likes me." Adam laughed as the school mascot was rubbing his arms and head. Then his expression and voice turned sour quickly. "Okay, doggy that's enough. Hey, I said that's enough!"

"Why are Adam's eyes turning red?" Leo asked Chase as Adam faced off against the dingo.

"Oh no!" Chase exclaimed. "His heat vision!"

"His what now?" I asked.

"It's a glitch." Chase explained. "Whenever he gets too upset, his heat vision acts up!"

Adam's eyes suddenly shot fire at the mascot, setting the head on fire. A jock quickly ran over and extinguished it. The mascot stumbled around with a charred head and the cheerleaders scattered. Unfortunately, their flyer was already in the air.

"I got it!" Bree cried as she sped over to the girls but just missed the flying cheerleader. "Oops. Overshot it. Don't worry, I know a chiropractor in the Philippines!"

The fire alarm started to blare and people started screaming. I made my way over to Chase who was attempting to stop the panic.

"People, people. Statistics show that if we don't panic, at least 70% of us will make it out alive." He grinned but people ran around the gym, managing to knock Chase in between the bleachers. I quickly hauled him up and dragged him over to where the other three misfits were stood.

I smiled innocently at Davenport as he and Tasha stared at all five of us. "So... how was school?" He yelled sarcastically. The bionic teenagers smiled happily at him. "Get in the helicopter!" The four kids quickly ran out and I awkwardly stood there.

"Did you mean me too?" I asked, hopping from foot to foot.

"Yes!" Davenport screamed and I sprinted out of the gym to the helicopter.

* * *

"Do you realize what you've done?" Davenport said to the five of us as we sat on the couch in the living room. "I had to write a cheque to that school for 30 grand to make this go away."

"For 30 grand, I'll go away." Leo said.

"Yeah, me too." I piped up.

"We're sorry." Bree said. "We just wanted to be normal for a day."

"Oh come on, Donald. They're just kids." Tasha tried to soothe her husband. "When I was their age, me and Fiona Micklejohn, we snuck out and we crashed..." She trailed off as she turned to face Davenport. "You know what, I'm not helping."

"Look, I designed you guys to go on highly classified missions, not try out for the cheerleading squad!" Davenport exclaimed.

"Ah." Adam said, wounded. "There goes that dream." I rubbed his shoulder comfortingly.

"Look, I know you're mad, Big D, but these guys performed the impossible today. They made _me_ popular!" Leo said and Davenport raised his eyebrows. "I got game!"

"And I cured male pattern baldness with a biology rat." Chase shot up with a grin.

"Ooh, and I got invited to my first party!" Bree said excitedly. "By a boy!"

"How exciting!" Tasha stood up. "We gotta get you clothes, and shoes, and we'll do-" She turned to Davenport again after stopping her speech. "Again, not helping." She sat back down again and so did Chase and Bree.

"That's it. Leo and Mia, you two are banned from the lab." Davenport said. "And you three are to have no contact with the outside world. No talking, no texting, no nothing."

"Ooh!" Adam jumped up. "What about the lost art of pantomine?" Adam started doing some mime impressions and I giggled.

"Go to your tubes!" Davenport yelled.

The bionic teenagers quickly ran downstairs to the basement in fear of being shouted at again.

* * *

"Leo, I can't believe you did this!" Chase exclaimed happily as lots of kids from school now stood in their front living room. I stopped dancing to talk to them.

"Yeah, I owed you guys!" Leo told them. "And since you couldn't go, I brought the party here."

"Hey, what about your mom and Davenport?" Adam asked.

"They're at dinner. They'll be gone for hours." Leo explained.

I watched as Bree went to talk to the boy she liked, who had a huge nose, and Chase and Adam were jumping on the couch, frosting around their mouths. I turned to see Davenport and Tasha walk through the door and look at the scene mortified.

"What the-" Davenport yelled but was cut off by Leo honking the horn on some car while wearing a Samurai helmet.

"Hey, you're back." Leo grinned but dropped it as he got out of the car. "How did all these people get here?!"

"You are in big trouble, mister." Tasha said.

"Hey everybody. Thanks for coming." Davenport was calm until he snapped a second later. "GET OUT!"

Everyone quickly exited the room and I tried to hide behind the couch as people left, hoping Davenport didn't see me. "Mia, I saw you." I sighed and left my hiding spot.

The bionic teenagers stood in a line with guilty looks on their faces. I really wanted to hug Adam because he had frosting all around his mouth and the puppy dog look was making him really adorable.

"You kids have really done it this time." Davenport said seriously. "And who gave Eddie cake?!" Adam smiled guiltily and raised his hand for a second before putting it down again.

"I just wanted them to have one more night of them before you put them back in their display cases." Leo said sadly as he pulled off the Samurai helmet.

"Biologically regulated atmospheric chambers." Davenport corrected.

"They're test tubes, Mr Davenport." I told him. He glared at me for a couple of seconds.

"Look, the fun's over. As of tomorrow, you're all being relocated permanently." Davenport said gravely as he walked past the bionic siblings.

"What?" They said simultaneously.

"What part of the 'no contact with the outside world' did you not understand?" Davenport questioned.

"Where are we going?" Bree asked.

"To one of my remote research facilities where you can complete your training." Davenport said.

"But this is home!" Adam exclaimed sadly. "This is where I get my meaty flavored pellets!"

"Not anymore." Davenport snapped. "Now go downstairs and pack your stuff."

The bionic teenagers walked in a line to the basement. I tried not to cry as I pictured the looks on their faces. I didn't want my only other friends to disappear. I had gotten attached to them.

"This isn't fair." Leo said. "They're my best friends." Leo walked out of the room.

"Mine too." I said, willing my voice not to crack. "I'm just going to say goodnight to them and I'll be going." I walked down the hallway and made my way to the basement. I saw the teenagers dressed in their sleepwear.

"Hey Mia." Bree greeted.

"Hey guys." I smiled at them.

"I can't believe this is our last night in the lab." Bree sighed.

"I think Leo's really going to miss us." Chase said.

"Yeah, me too." Adam said. I looked over the console to see Leo asleep against his leg. "You think we should wake him up?"

"Nah, let him sleep." Bree smiled.

"Well guys, I have to go home. Give me a hug before I go." I told them.

Bree came first, almost knocking me over with her body. I chuckled and hugged her back, squeezing lightly. I let go and hugged Chase next, hugging him tighter. When I finished my hug with him, I stepped into Adam's capsule since he couldn't move and hugged him. I squeezed harder, knowing I'd probably miss him the most. He just made me laugh a lot and I would miss that. I let go and stepped out of the capsule. I willed myself not to cry although it was really hard.

"I'm really going to miss you guys." I tried not to let my voice crack. "You're my best friends."

"We'll miss you too, Mia." Bree said and the boys nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow for your final goodbye." I smiled and walked out of the basement, throwing them a wave before the elevator doors closed. I let the tears flow as the elevator moved. I quickly wiped my eyes as I walked out of the house, not wanting the adults to see me cry. I ran all the way home and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**I got the motivation to actually write this story after obsessively watching the Circle of Stars music video for Do You Wanna Build A Snowman. I don't know how but I managed to write this half of the episode in 3 hours. The second half of the episode will hopefully be up tomorrow/today (Monday). Plus, Mia is portrayed by Olivia Holt. I first had Miley Cyrus and then Grace Phipps but I realized they were too tall and looked a bit too old so I used Olivia because she's shorter and younger but just old enough. Please review, it would make my day, since I put a lot of effort into this! I may be hinting at an Adam romance here even though I would like the love interest to be Chase. What do you guys think? Should it be Adam or Chase?**


	2. Supervision Is Key

"What are you doing?" Leo asked Chase as he emptied office supplies into a box.

"If Davenport is gonna ship us off to some remote facility, then the office supplies are coming with us!" Chase said.

"We just got our first taste of normal life." Bree sighed and held her fingers only a small amount apart. "I was this close to getting a curfew that I was totally gonna break!"

"Ooh! But maybe whenever we get to where we're going, we'll meet a sassy lab chimp named Bobo who will take us on adventures and teach us how to love." Adam said excitedly.

"Or maybe you'll make him angry and he'll maul you and snack on your fingers." Chase said.

"Hey!" Adam shot up, pointing at Chase. "I create the monkey fantasies around here."

"Well kids, I hope you've enjoyed your stay at Casa Davenport. I know I haven't." Eddy's annoying voice broke the momentary silence. "Sayonara!"

"Eddy. I know we've never been the best of friends, but we're gonna miss you." Bree lied.

"Aw, really?" Eddy said.

"No!" Adam said.

"We hate you." Bree said.

"You're evil!" Chase said.

"Where is this 'training facility' anyway?" Leo asked.

"Facility X? Oh, it's all the rage." Eddy flashed the screen to show a tropical island and the teenagers smiled. "Whoops, sorry, that's my screensaver. You're going here." He changed the screen to show land covered in snow with a bunker in it.

"Forget about office supplies. We should be gathering wood." Chase said.

"Man, I wish I hadn't thrown that party." Leo sighed. "I can't help but think this is all my fault."

"That's because it is all your fault." Adam said nonchalantly.

"Adam!" I hissed, hitting him in the shoulder.

"Ow, what?" Adam said.

"Don't be insensitive." I told him.

"He was only trying to help us." Bree defended Leo.

"Well, yeah, but he did the opposite, which is not help us. The 'not' makes it the opposite." Adam pointed out.

"Thanks for the insight, Adam." I muttered.

"I'm just so bummed. This is the only place we've ever known." Adam sighed.

"Yeah." Chase added.

"I can't let Davenport send you away!" Leo exclaimed. "Let me talk to him. No-one can say no to this million dollar smile."

"What are you talking about?" I laughed. "I've said no a bunch of times."

* * *

"Good morning, happy family and Mia." Davenport greeted as Tasha, Leo and I entered the living room.

"I feel so loved." I quipped.

"What is that?" Tasha gestured to the big sheet in the middle of the room.

"Whatever it is, don't get too attached." Leo said and I laughed.

"Look, Leo and Mia, I know you're gonna miss Adam, Bree and Chase, so I laser scanned their features onto these biosynthetic robots and I programmed them with their corporate personality traits." Davenport said excitedly as he pulled the sheet away and revealed really bad copies of Adam, Bree and Chase. "Is this great or what? It'll be like they never left."

Leo tapped on Robot Adam's chest three times and the figure turned towards him before flicking him on the head. Leo let out a cry of pain and clutched his head.

"What do you think?" Davenport asked.

"I think the excitement of having a billionaire dad just wore off." Leo said bitterly.

"Donald, I don't know about this. I kinda prefer Leo to have friends who can't malfunction and tear him limb from limb." Tasha said. "Which is why I've adored Mia all these years."

"I don't know if that's a compliment, but I'll take it as one." I grinned at Tasha.

"What are those?" Bree asked as the bionic teenagers entered the room, looking at the robots.

"Oh, Dr Frankenbrain here is trying to replace you with creepy robots." Leo said.

"Robots that look really shiny." I cringed, moving to stand closer to Leo.

"Welcome to Crazytown!" Leo exclaimed.

"Good morning." Robot Adam said. "The time is 11:22 and the temperature is currently 68 degrees."

"You made a robot of me that just stands around, telling people the time and the temperature?" Adam asked. "That's the coolest thing I've ever seen!"

"Does my nose really look like that?" Bree looked at her robot replica.

"No, yours has a faint mustache underneath." Robot Bree sassed.

"Hey everyone. I'm Chase." Robot Chase introduced itself. "Let's do m-m-m-math." All of us except Chase laughed at his robot.

"That is not funny!" Chase said.

"Ooh, you're right." Adam said. "It's f-f-f-funny!"

The doorbell rang and everyone's smiles dropped, knowing it was someone who had come to pick up the bionic teenagers. Davenport opened the door and there stood an agent with a stoic look on his face.

"Well, I guess this is it." Bree said gravely. "Thanks for everything, Leo and Mia."

"Yeah. You're the best friends we've ever had." Chase said.

"No, they're the only friends we've ever had." Adam said.

"Come here guys and give me a hug." I opened my arms and they all hugged me. I hugged them back and tried not to cry again. "Like I said, I'll miss you."

"We'll miss you too." The three kids said simultaneously after the hug was broken.

"Well, don't forget to bundle up on your deadly missions." Tasha said as she hugged her stepkids.

All three of them then walked out the door to follow the agent. Davenport closed the door after we had waved goodbye to them.

"Woo! They're gone!" Eddy cried.

"Eddy." Davenport said.

"I mean, have a safe trip!" Eddy lied. "I love you."

Tasha, Leo and I glared at Davenport before leaving the room.

* * *

Leo and I made our way to the lab and encountered the creepy robots when we entered the room. I just glared at them and followed Leo.

"Hello, insert name here, would you like to engage in some silly happy fun time?" Robot Adam asked.

"Get lost." Leo spat. "You can't replace our real friends."

"Yeah, we really loved those guys." I said sadly.

"Don't be sad, Mr Leo and Miss Mia. Friends come and go. But robots are forever." Robot Chase said as the metalheads walked over to us. "Dibbly dibbly. That is my version of a laugh. Dibbly dibbly."

"Will you tinheads get out of here?" Leo snapped as he walked away from them.

"Sensing human hostility." Robot Chase droned.

"Must exterminate." Robot Bree said.

"Robots, attack." Robot Adam commanded as the three replicas started mechanically moving towards Leo.

"Yeah, go robots! Get him, crush him, go for the brain!" Eddy cried.

"Not helping, Eddy!" I yelled and watched as the robots crowded Leo. I started to panic as he screamed but calmed down as the robots started... laughing?

"Leo! Leo!" Bree said as Leo struggled in her grasp. "We're not robots! It's really us!"

"Huh?" Leo asked in disbelief.

"We told the driver we forgot something and then swapped the robots in our place." Chase explained as I now stood next to Leo.

"You said you loved us." Adam taunted at me, making a kissy face. "You said you loved us." I threw my hand out and slapped him across his face. "Ow!"

"It is you guys!" I exclaimed excitedly and hugged Adam. The other three joined in the hug before we separated quickly.

"Wait, what about Davenport?" Leo questioned.

"We just have to act like dumb robots every single time he's around." Adam said.

"Could be easier for some of us than others." Bree said, making a dig at Adam's stupidity.

"Hey, Leo and Mia." Davenport greeted as he entered the lab. I saw the bionic teenagers switch back to their robot positions.

"Big D, Donnie, man of the house!" Leo cried, obviously trying to hide his nervousness.

"What are you doing, buddy?" Davenport asked.

"What am I doing?" Leo laughed fakely. "I... am... hanging with my robofake people friends."

"And I am supervising him." I lied.

"Ain't no party like a robot party 'cause a robot party don't stop." Leo sang, adding in a little dance move.

"See, I told you guys that you would like them." Davenport grinned.

"Like them?" I laughed. "I love them!" Adam made kissy faces again and I punched him in the chest, which made him snap back to his robot position.

"You know what's the greatest thing about having robots is?" Davenport said excitedly as he held a metal stick in his hand.

"What?" Leo asked.

"They are virtually indestructible." Davenport explained.

"Huh." Leo and I said at the same time.

"Watch this." Davenport shoved the metal stick into Adam and it gave him an electric shock.

"Hey, quit it!" Leo cried.

"No, it's okay. He can't feel a thing. He's a robot." Davenport laughed and shoved the stick into Chase next, the young boy giving off the same reaction as Adam. "They are so incredibly lifelike." He shocked Chase again and moved to shock Bree.

"Don't even try it." Bree said in her robot voice.

"Ooh, you're a feisty robot, you." Davenport said.

Davenport insisted that Leo give it a try but Leo kept refusing until he snapped and shocked Davenport with it.

"You're right, it is fun!" Leo said to Adam, Bree and Chase, who were laughing silently. I covered up my laughing, not wanting to get in trouble.

* * *

"Alright, let's make this quick so we can get out of here." Leo declared as we stood in the kitchen, the bionic teenagers sat on bar stools. "Adam, for breakfast, you get wheat bread with a side of sugar packets." Leo handed him the food.

"My favorite." Adam cheered.

"Bree, you get two old wings and a drumstick from The Chicken Shack." Leo dropped the box in front of her.

"Ooh." Bree squealed, looking inside the box.

"And Chase, you can have a banana peel." Leo gave him the moldy peel and Chase looked disgusted.

"I'm not eating a banana peel." Chase demanded.

"You don't eat it. You just chew it until all the flavor's gone." Leo said.

"Like gum." I added.

"Leo, Mia." Tasha greeted as she walked into the kitchen. I froze on the spot. "What's going on?"

"Mom. Look at you, in the kitchen." Leo laughed and then pointed towards Adam, Bree and Chase. "We are just having a healthy breakfast."

"Honey, they're robots." Tasha placed her hand on Leo's shoulder. "They don't eat."

"Anyway, I was thinking today might be a good day to take them to school with me." Leo suggested.

"Yes!" Bree screamed and then realized she blew her cover. "I mean... beep beep, I am a robot."

"Leo, you're not taking robots to school." Tasha shot him down.

"Mia can supervise!" Leo exclaimed.

"Because that worked so well last time." Tasha quipped.

"I'm stood right here!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry, honey." Tasha said. "Leo, your teachers already think you're a little weird."

"What makes you say that?" Leo asked.

"Because on your last progress report, it said 'We think Leo's a little weird'." Tasha told him.

"Mom." Leo whined.

"Go to school!" Tasha ordered. "You too, Mia."

"Fine." Leo and I said at the same time.

"You guys stay out of school until we get back home." Leo whispered to Adam, Bree and Chase. "Hug it out." The teenagers wrapped their arms around Leo, not thinking that it looked a little weird, which it did.

"Come on, Leo. We don't wanna face the wrath of Perry today." I told him and he nodded. We both grabbed our bags and left the house quickly.

* * *

Leo ran excitedly into the house, me trailing behind. He was panting as he threw his bag down and approached his mom and stepdad.

"Where are the robots?" Leo asked as I placed my bag onto one of the chairs. "I ran all the way home. And I wasn't even being chased!"

"I decided to be smart and take the bus, which means I got here before he did." I added.

"Leo, the robots are gone." Tasha said. "We just dropped them off at the recycling facility."

Leo spat out the water he was drinking. "You what?" He yelled.

"Yep, they're being melted down as we speak." Davenport said. "Don't tell anyone, they're probably toxic."

"We have to go get them!" Leo yelled. "They're not robots, they're real."

"Okay, this is why I didn't want those things around." Tasha said. "He's delusional."

"No, it's really Adam, Bree and Chase!" I told them. "You have to believe us! There isn't much time!"

"Great, Mia's gone crazy too." Tasha muttered.

"We're telling the truth!" Leo exclaimed.

"Guys, stop." Tasha said.

"Leo, when I was your age, I had to say goodbye to a lot of my friends. There was Lavaman, and Stretch Legstrong, and Jojo Biggs and all of his friends in the Space Cantina." Davenport said.

"Those are all action figures!" Leo said.

"More like fully poseable pieces of my heart." Davenport's voice cracked and I snickered quietly.

* * *

I jumped out of the truck that transported us to the recycling centre and landed on my feet in the trash compacter. Sadly, Leo managed to land on his back painfully.

"Leo and Mia?" Adam exclaimed.

"No! It's Oprah and Britney Spears!" Leo quipped. "Get us out of here!"

"Mr Davenport." Bree stuttered as the man in question entered through the door at the other side of the room where the rest of them were.

"Hello, we are robots." Adam said in a mechanical voice.

"Dude, I think he knows." Chase said.

"Well, now he does." Adam sighed.

Leo screamed loudly as the metal wall behind us started moving. He tried to push against it but it definitely wasn't budging.

"I'll find someway to shut it off." Davenport said.

"There isn't enough time." Bree stopped him.

"Guys, I have an idea." Chase said.

After a couple of minutes, the bionic teenagers landed on our side of the trash compacter.

"Ah, never gets old." Adam said, sounding like he was in pain.

"Leo, Mia, what are you guys doing here?" Chase asked.

"We came to save you guys." Leo said.

"Aw, thanks. We're good." Adam laughed. "So sweet."

"Come on, let's do this!" Bree demanded.

"Okay. Leo, Mia, hold onto Adam." Chase commanded. I grabbed Adam's arm tightly so I wouldn't let go. "We're going to surround you and then we'll all go through it together on the count of three, okay?" We all nodded. "Three, two..."

"Hey, what's that?" Leo walked over to a huge red button on the wall. He pressed it and the trash compacter shut off.

"That would be the off button." Chase said.

"Yeah." Adam nodded. "Oh, you guys didn't see that?"

Chase just stared at him in disbelief.

* * *

"I don't know what you kids were thinking pulling a stunt like that." Davenport scolded us as we all got back to the house. "You could've seriously hurt yourself."

"Yeah, but you gotta admit..." Adam laughed and then started doing his mechanical voice again. "My robot accent was spot on."

"Can we please take him back to the recycling center?" Chase pleaded.

"And you two." Tasha turned to us. "Why didn't you tell us that Adam, Bree and Chase were still here?"

"Because I was trying to protect my friends." Leo said and then approached Davenport. "And I'm still going to protect my friends. That's right. You wanna send them away? You have to go through me first. It's go time, little man. It's not the size of the dog in the fight, it's the size of the fight in the dog. There's a lot of fight in this little doggy. Come on!" Leo started jumping around Davenport, holding up his little fists.

"Leo, calm down." Davenport grabbed him by the arms. "They're not going anywhere."

"Don't you- wait what?" Leo said.

"Watching you guys risk your lives for each other made me realize something." Davenport said to Adam, Bree and Chase. "Maybe I've been focusing too much on training the superhuman side of you and I forgot all about the human part."

"Aw." Adam smiled but dropped it as he turned to his siblings. "I don't get it."

"You're teenagers." Davenport said. "And bionic or not, you deserve to experience teenager things, like school, and classes, and cellphones."

"Yes!" Bree shot up giddily. "A cellphone. I'm living the dream."

"Yeah, you're not getting a cellphone." Davenport shot her down and she sat down with a dejected look on her face. "But what I can give you is another chance. Maybe there's a way you can live here, go to school, and go on missions."

"Are you serious?" Chase asked.

"So they can stay?" Leo said.

"On one condition." Davenport said. "No-one can ever find out about your abilities. And you have to control your emotions so you don't glitch."

"Done." Chase said.

"Okay." Adam said.

"Absolutely." Bree said.

"Okay." Davenport wrapped his arm around Tasha. "Then welcome home."

The three teenagers cheered until Adam started firing plasma grenades from his arms all around the room. I quickly ducked down, hoping not to get hit.

"Whoops." Adam said innocently.

"He has plasma grenades?" Leo exclaimed. "My life just got a whole lot better."

"Mine too, buddy." I slapped him on the shoulder with a giggle.

* * *

**And that is the other half of Crush, Chop and Burn! I decided to change Mia's height in case I do pair her with Adam but if she does end up with Chase, she will still be shorter than him. This took me a long time to write but I got it done! Commando App should be up in a few more hours. I just like writing these so much! And if you're reading my Wasabi Woman fanfiction, I will get that updated tomorrow too (Tuesday).**

**Reviews so far:**

_MexicanSwagg: _**Thank you for the review! And I love your enthusiasm!**_**  
**_

_Melodu: _**Thank you for the review! And I agree, he's very adorable!**


	3. Shoulder Pads

I sat quietly in the Davenport lab, waiting for the bionic teenagers to be briefed on if they were going to school or not.

"Okay guys." Davenport started. "You have been trained for all kinds of missions but you are about to enter a soul-brusing, confidence-crushing, apocalyptic environment." He paused. "High school."

"That's one way to describe the place." I commented.

"Adam, Bree, your glitch test results are fairly stable." Davenport told them.

"Yes! I'm going to school." Bree cheered.

"I'm fairly stable." Adam said.

"Chase, I am still concerned about your commando app." Davenport said.

"Commando app?" Leo exclaimed. "Put on some underpants, we're going to school!"

"No, see, in the face of an imminent threat, Chase's commando app kicks in, and he becomes a fearless brute I like to call Spike." Davenport explained. "It's kinda like a fight or flight thing, except I took out the flight part because it's useless and I replaced it with a testosterone level of a Tasmanian devil, wolverine, shark, lion hybrid that's mad."

"Don't worry, Mr Davenport." Chase laughed. "I promise that Spike won't rear his ugly head."

"Oh yeah, you mean like last Christmas when I made the mistake of giving Adam boxing gloves?" Davenport said.

"Ugh, I'm still coughing up tinsel." Adam coughed.

"You know, letting Chase go to school isn't such a good idea. I can't risk Spike coming out." Davenport sighed.

"Come on, Big D. Chase has to come." Leo reasoned. "With these guys, I'll finally get a prime spot in the cafeteria."

"Don't worry." Adam said. "We'll make sure he stays out of trouble. Right, guys?"

"Yeah, it's one for all and all for one." Bree smiled. "Unless, of course, you guys make me look bad, in which case I am dropping you lame-os!"

"Mr Davenport, I can't miss school." Chase pleaded. "This is the beginning of my academic achievements and career trajectory. I mean, the road to astronaut lawyer has to start somewhere."

"Astronaut lawyer?" I asked, confused. "Who are you gonna defend? Martians?"

"No!" Chase exclaimed.

"Okay." Davenport caved. "But I better not get a call from the art teacher saying that Spike ripped out her larynx. Actually, she wouldn't be able to say anything because... Spike ripped out her larynx."

"Smart mind there, Big D." I said.

"Look, the point is... keep him out of trouble." Davenport said.

"Hey, look what I found." Adam grinned as he had boxing gloves on his hands. He threw a few punches before accidentally hitting Chase in the stomach. He quickly pushed Bree in front of him. "Look, I'm sorry, but if he's that close to the gloves, it's gonna happen."

* * *

All five of us walked into the school cafeteria for breakfast and Leo turned to face us.

"Okay, guys. That's Principal Perry." Leo said, gesturing to the woman who made my life a living nightmare. "She has the temperament of a junkyard dog stuffed into a really bad pantsuit."

"Hey, you! No tongue rings in school!" Principal Perry yelled at a boy in our grade. "Don't try to hide it. I will take a metal detector to your face."

"This is it. My chance for romance." Bree squealed as she spotted two cute guys. "On TV, the new girl always drops her books and the cute guy with the soulful eyes picks them up." She dropped the books in her hands as she saw one of the guys walking towards her but he took a turn and one of our teachers ended up tripping and falling on her books. "Oops. Sorry, I'm new."

"Okay, your social life is determined by where you sit." Leo said and gestured to a table full of cheerleaders. "We can't sit at the cool table, but we can be cool table adjacent."

"FYI, Adam just sat down at the cool table." Bree said. I looked over to see Adam humoring the cheerleaders with an impression of fly using oranges.

"What?" Leo screeched. "He can't sit there. That's where the football players sit with the cheerleaders. And they pride themselves on finding clever places to stuff your pudding cup."

"And this is why you guys have me." I smiled. "I can basically be your bodyguard. The football players basically bow down to me."

"How do you even get them to do that?" Leo asked.

"It's easy." I shrugged. "I'm able to kick all of their butts."

"Those girls are actually talking to Adam." Chase pointed out. "And they can't take about shapes and colors forever. See ya."

"No!" Leo exclaimed. "The football players are going to turn him into the fifth food group."

"Yeah, I can protect Leo." I told Bree. "Chase may be a problem."

"This is a rescue mission." Leo whispered. "Move in, move in."

All three of us moved towards the 'cool' table quickly.

"Oh, hey guys." Adam said. "Look, these girls just told me when the football players get here. I'm getting a free pudding cup!"

"Yeah, you won't be eating that." I muttered.

"Hi." Leo said to one of the girls then bent down towards Chase, saying something to him. "How's it going?" He asked the cheerleader who just nodded and smiled and then told Chase something again.

I heard the cafeteria doors open and the sound of whooping. Trent and his minions were here.

"Sorry." Leo said feebly and moved away after Trent sniffed him.

"Hey." Trent said to Chase, grabbing his head and turning it to face him. "That's my seat. Get lost before I use you like a napkin."

"Chase, we should probably go." Bree said and then turned to Trent. "He's not very absorbent."

Trent took the lid off a soda cup and emptied it on the table.

"Oh, look, a spill." Trent said and then picked Chase up by his shirt. "I think I'm gonna wipe it up with your face."

"Trent, let go of him!" I exclaimed. "I told you that if you bully my friends again, I'm going to tell your mother."

"No, not my mommy." Trent pleaded but before he had a chance to let go of Chase, the boy had locked him into a Nelson hold and pushed his face against the table.

"Think again, bubbleneck!" Chase said in a really deep voice. "I'm gonna rip out your kneecaps and use them as hockey pucks."

Adam stumbled over chairs to get to us, not wanting to bump into Crazy Chase.

"Okay." Adam stuttered. "I don't mean to alarm anyone, but I think Spike's back!"

"That's Spike?" I hissed. "We promised Davenport we wouldn't get Chase into trouble!"

"Well, we didn't know what Trent would do!" Leo said.

"I was handling it!" I told them. "He was going to let go until Spike emerged."

Trent was pushed into his football friends and Spike stared at him with this angry look that was actually kinda hot.

"You have no idea who you're messing with." Trent laughed and then held out his arms. "PUDDING CUPS!"

Two of his nerd cronies rushed over and planted a pudding cup in each hand.

"Ooh, I'll take those." Spike took the pudding cups and then squeezed them, exploding chocolate pudding all over the football players.

I started to laugh loudly at Trent's face. It was so funny seeing karma at it's best.

"You're dead!" Trent yelled.

Spike just screamed in their faces and the football players tripped over their own feet in fear.

"Okay, okay." Trent stammered. "You're lucky we have to go to the reading centre right now!" He quickly ran out of the cafeteria.

"Let's hear it for Chase!" I yelled and started off the clapping and cheering, which everyone in the cafeteria started doing.

"Take a seat, compadres." Spike said in his deep voice. "This is our table now."

I quickly took a seat next to Bree, not wanting to be near Spike. Sure, I found this side of Chase hot, but it scared me a little. He could easily rip off my arm and beat me with it.

"Hello, ladies." Leo tried to flirt. "You may remember me from Health class when I passed out during the miracle of birth video. It's good to see you again."

* * *

"Make room for the Alpha dogs!" Leo said happily as we walked down the hallway. "Woof woof woof woof!"

"Don't do that." Adam said.

"Okay." Leo said.

"Wait... if we're the Alpha dogs." Bree smirked mischieviously. "Then..." She dropped her books and two guys rushed to pick them up and hand them to her. "Ooh, I love this!"

"What's this?" Spike asked after he was handed a piece of paper.

"That's an all-access hall pass!" Leo exclaimed. "You can go anywhere you want with that!"

"I can go anywhere I want already." Spike bragged and swaggered to the other side of us. "These are my hall passes." He flexed his muscles and grunted.

"If he starts oiling up, I'm out." Leo said.

"Gross." I gagged.

"Commando app disengaged?" Chase returned to his high pitched voice. "Guys, why was I in commando mode?"

"Were you in commando mode?" Bree said.

"I didn't see a commando mode." Leo said.

"Spike who?" I said.

"Ooh, that's good." Adam said. "Everyone keep lying." I groaned and punched him in the shoulder. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Your stupidity." I muttered.

"You guys were supposed to watch out for me." Chase exclaimed.

"Hey, I tried!" I told him. "Trent was going to stop bullying you after I threatened him but you were already in commando mode."

"You manhandled the quarterback and pudding popped the whole offensive line!" Leo said excitedly.

"WHAT?" Chase screeched and stared pacing. "Ah, great. This is so coming back to haunt my Supreme Court nomination!"

"You know what Spike would say to that?" Bree said. "Nothing! He'd rip out your ribcage and play it like a xylophone."

"Yeah, I like him." Adam said. "He's like a big fun monster in your sad little body."

"I'll get Spike back." Leo said and walked over to Chase. "Get lost before I use you like a napkin!" He tried to pick up Chase to trigger his commando mode but he was just too small and not threatening enough. "Yeah, this isn't gonna work."

"I would try and do it but Spike would probably rip out my hair and make himself a belt with it." I commented and the others looked at me weird. "What? It's true."

* * *

"Hey, there's Trent." Chase pointed out as we sat in the cafeteria. Trent was sat at the loser table with his football buddies. When he took a seat, the table tipped to one side and the players rushed to save their trays. "I better go apologize." Chase stood up.

"Woah." Bree said, pulling Chase back down. "Slow it up, buttercup."

"Mail him a greeting card." Leo suggested. "It's so much more personal."

"Guys, look." Adam said and we turned to him. "The cheerleaders cut up my food into tiny pieces. I'm eating a turkey burger through a straw."

"That's disgusting." I muttered.

"Hey, new kid." The voice of Principal Perry echoed in the cafeteria. "C'mere."

Chase quickly stood up and approached Principal Perry with a fearful look on his face, even though she was totally shorter than him.

"Do you know what happens when my football players get humiliated?" Perry asked. "No! You don't! Because my football players don't get humiliated."

"They look humiliated to me." Adam said and we looked over to the loser table. Trent and one of the football players got hit in the head with a garbage bag. Once Chase gave Adam a look, I slapped my hand over his mouth to keep him from getting Chase into more trouble.

"I know what team spirit is about. Because I was the jammer on the North Pacific roller derby championship team." Perry smiled as if we should be congratulating her.

"That's quite an accomplishment." Chase said nervously.

"Don't mock me, squash face!" Perry yelled angrily. "My career ended when a trash talker like you got inside my head and I wiped. One zebra called it the worst single body collision she'd ever seen."

"I'd crash too if I saw a talking zebra." Chase laughed.

"It's a referee, you desk donkey." Perry shouted. "Trent told me what you did this morning at breakfast. You will not undermime the morale of my team." She turned to the four of us. "Evacuate this table... NOW!"

We quickly jumped out and I moved my hand off Adam's mouth and I was grossed out when I saw it was slightly wet.

"Adam, did you lick my hand?" I asked him.

"Yeah, you kinda covered my mouth." Adam nodded and I wiped my hand on his shirt. "For the record, your hand tastes like strawberries. It was nice."

"Thanks?" I raised an eyebrow, but there was a slight blush on my cheeks.

I looked over to Chase to see he was standing up straight and his back was tense. My eyes widened. Was Spike just activated again?

"Watch who you're talking to, sports bra!" The familiar deep voice sounded. Yep, Spike's back. "I bet you panicked, threw yourself off the track, and blamed the other team for your weakness!"

"Do you think this Spike's thing gotten a bit out of hand?" Leo asked.

"He might have crossed the line at sports bra." Bree said.

"Crossed the line?" I said. "He basically pole vaulted himself over it."

"I had to quit because of that accident!" Perry stuttered.

"Quit or move out of the state in shame?" Spike accused.

"He doesn't know!" Perry grumbled. "He wasn't there!"

"Why don't you hop in your economy car and toodle on home to your six cats and your online bingo tournament?" Spike said.

"Joke's on you!" Perry said. "I have five cats. Ha!"

"Wow, good comeback." I muttered.

"Alright, kid." Perry said nervously. "I'll make you a deal. Let's be civilized and settle this the old fashioned way. With a bone crushing match on the football field!" The football players cheered.

"We're in." Spike turned to us. "Me, him, her, her..." He pointed at Adam, Bree and I. "And him." He finally pointed at Leo.

"You and your band of nobodies versus my Fighting Dingos." Perry declared.

"Who's she calling a nobody?" Bree said, holding out her necklace. "I got half a BFF necklace today."

"Winner takes table and all the glory." Perry said.

"Oh, ma'am. As much I'd like to flex my football fanciness..." Leo said and struck a pose. "Girls soccer has the field tonight."

"Eh, just as well. I can't condone such a violent game on school grounds." Perry said. "So, let's take it to the dog park across the street!"

The football players cheered but I saw Number 6 turn around and wink at me. I blushed a little and heard Spike growl.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." Spike muttered.

* * *

I could feel myself shrinking with all this heavy padding on. I hadn't played football since I dislocated my shoulder playing it but that had been three years and thankfully, I still knew how to play.

"This doesn't seem fair." Leo commented.

"Seems fair to me." Perry shrugged and blew her whistle. "Let's get it on!"

"Let's huddle." Leo said and I went over to him.

"Huh?" Adam said.

"Pardon me?" Bree said.

"I huddled before I got here." Spike said.

"Oh man, you guys don't know how to play football." Leo sighed. "Okay, we need to stop that team from getting into our end zone and scoring a-" Leo cut himself off with a scream as Number 2 tackled him to the ground. "-touchdown." Leo groaned.

"Hey, get off him." I grabbed the guy by his jersey and he quickly scrambled off Leo. "I'm going to get you." I pointed at him.

* * *

"Okay, Adam." Leo started. "You squat down right here, and when I say 'hike', you're going to pass the ball between your legs to my hand which will be right here." He placed his hand through Adam's legs.

"Woah." Adam said. "Hey, it's football, not handsball."

"Hey nuggethead." Spike said. "Quit sucking air and hike him the ball. Like this." Spike bent down and passed the ball to Leo but the little guy was picked up by Number 2 and Number 4 and was hauled to our end zone, scoring another touchdown for the Dingos.

"That has gotta be against the rules!" I yelled.

"Nope, it's not." Perry said.

Dang you, Perry.

* * *

"Losing makes me wanna rip out my own intestines and wear them as a sweatband." Spike said.

"Okay." Leo said. "The only way we're gonna win is if we use your super speed," He pointed to Bree. "your super strength," he pointed to Adam. "and your super nutty split personality."

"I'll do whatever it takes." Bree said. "I already smell like a sweaty ape and I don't want this to be for nothing."

"Gross." I said.

"Here's what we're gonna do..." Leo brought us in a huddle and told us the plan in a hushed whisper. "And break!"

We got into our positions and so did the Dingos.

"Hey, is that a Biggie Burger truck pulling up?" Leo pointed to the right and all the football players looked. Bree sped around the team and tied their shoes together. "Guess not. Hike!"

"Hey!" Trent shouted. "How did our shoes get tied together?"

I quickly ran forward and body slammed the first line of boys. They fell like dominoes and I didn't even need to slam Trent since he fell over by himself and brought down the two lackeys tied to him. Spike ran forward into the Dingos end zone and scored us our first touchdown.

"Woo! Touchdown!" Adam and Bree cheered, acting like cheerleaders.

"So weird." I muttered, covering my eyes.

* * *

"Seven seconds left." Perry infiltrated our huddle. "Now, remember kids, there's no shame in losing. Oh wait, yes there is." She burst out laughing and left.

"Alright, we have time for one more play. Spike, you've scored every touchdown today. You score one more and we win." Leo said and Spike nodded.

"Gimme the ball." Spike said. "If I don't come back with their spleens, you'll know I failed."

"I will never get used to him talking about important organs of the human body." I commented.

Spike swaggered forward until he froze and his body relaxed. Oh great, Chase was back.

"Wait, where am I?" That dorky voice brought me great joy. "And am I wearing a jockstrap?"

"Oh no, it's Chase." Bree said. "We need Spike back." She grabbed his helmet and started shaking his head. "Where is Spike?" We need him!" Adam grabbed Bree and pulled her off Chase.

"Hey, let's go. We don't have all day." Trent yelled.

"Hey, Trent!" I shouted. "You rush us and I will tell your mommy."

"Please, no!" Trent pleaded and I grinned maliciously.

"Timeout!" Leo called.

"I told you, I don't wanna be Spike." Chase complained. "Look, I've been waiting for my first day of high school for 15 years and now I don't even remember it."

"Well, when you put it that way, I just feel selfish." Leo said.

"Yeah." Bree said.

"Oh come on!" Adam yelled and started hitting Chase's helmet. "Snap out of it! I wanna win!"

"Adam!" I said, hitting him in the helmet. I gasped and held my throbbing knuckles. "Ow!"

"You okay, Mia?" Bree asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I said painfully.

"Come on guys." Chase said enthusiastically. "We can still win this thing. And even if we don't, what do we have to lose?"

"Our table." Adam said.

"Popularity." Bree said.

"Respect." I said.

"Everything." Leo said.

"Come on!" Trent shouted. "Are we playing football or are we playing putt-putt?"

"Trent!" I screeched.

"Sorry!" Trent cowered.

"Good boy." I smiled at him.

"Seriously, how do you do that?" Leo said.

"He's my cousin." I told them. "I caught him bullying my little brother once, so I gave him the butt kicking of a lifetime. I said I wouldn't tell his mom on him if he promised to stop bullying my brother. He agreed and now everytime he bullies someone close to me, I just use the mother card and he's like a nervous wreck."

"You are an amazing woman." Adam blurted out.

"Thanks." I blushed.

"Here's what we're gonna do..." Leo said. "I'll do a fleet flicker toss to Chase."

"And I'll use my mathematical analysis to throw the perfect pass." Chase said.

"Adam... assume the position." Leo said.

"Alright." Adam sighed. "But this is the last time I'm doing this."

We all got ready and when the whistle was blown, everyone ran to the other side of the field. I stayed near Chase in case he needed help. The other three kept shouting at him to throw it to them but he panicked and was flipped over by two players. I rushed to get the ball and grabbed it out of Chase's grip. I tried to run down the field but was knocked down by another football player.

"Game over!" Perry called. "Dingos win."

"See you in the cafeteria, Alpha Duds." Trent commented but I was too weak to try and make him cower one last time. "Oh, and the pudding's on you."

"You okay, Mia?" I looked up and saw Adam.

"No, I hurt." I groaned. He held out his hand and I grabbed it. He pulled me up but I stumbled.

"I got ya." Adam grabbed me by my legs and threw me gently onto his shoulder. I wasn't complaining.

"Well, we may not be the Alpha Dogs anymore, but at least we still have each other." Chase said. "We're not total nobodies."

"No, we are total nobodies." Leo said. "But, at least I have you three to carry my broken butt home." Leo then collapsed and Bree and Chase picked him up since Adam had his hands full with me.

I was carried all the way back to the Davenport house, which is where I stayed the night, since I was too weak to go to my own house. For Adam's gratitude, I kissed his cheek and he had ran off, blushing wildly. I laughed at the thought again.

Maybe Adam has a crush on me.

* * *

**And that is Commando App done! Again, I'm sorta hinting at Mia being with Adam, which would be super cute. Is Spike jealous of Mia getting attention? And are you shocked that she's related to Trent? Let me know! I also found a bunch of Spencer Boldman and Olivia Holt pictures online and they're awesome! Also, I'm thinking of doing a Mighty Med fanfiction. If any of you guys have ever watched that, would you read it? I would plan on making it a Kaz/OC although I've not seen the whole show just yet. Please tell me in the reviews if you liked this chapter and if you'd like to see a Mighty Med fanfiction.**

**Reviews so far:**

_Mia-Teresa-Davenport: _**That is totally ironic! And I would love to! Thanks for the review!**

_Dirtkid123: _**Here is Commando App for you! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for the review!**

_Day: _**I'm glad you like it! And here is the update for you! Thanks for the review!**

_MexicanSwagg: _**It's no problem about the updates. I actually plan on updating almost every day since I have a lot of free time on my hands. Thanks for the review and the compliments!**

_grapejuice101: _**I don't think there will be a love triangle. And here is what happened when Spike met Mia! Thanks for the review!**


	4. Fake Locker Accidents

"Are you guys talking about the dance too?" Bree asked as we walked up to the boys together.

"Why is everybody making such a big deal out of this stupid dance?" I said.

"Nobody's asked either of you yet, have they?" Chase said with a smug smile on his face.

"No." Bree whined and looked towards a guy who was stood a distance away from us. "I really wanna go with that guy."

"His name is Ethan." I said.

"We sit together in Chemistry. Coincidence? I think not! Chemistry!" Bree exclaimed and I giggled.

"And I don't want to go with anyone because dances suck and they're boring." I drawled.

"What should I do?" Bree asked.

"I got this." Chase said. He brushed some hair away from his ear and stood still, looking over at Ethan. "He's talking about a girl he thinks is cute." He paused. "Ew! He's talking about you." Bree got a really excited look on her face. "He's coming over here right now to ask you to the dance."

"What? No! Now? Why? Really?" Bree stammered.

"How's it going?" Ethan said to Bree as he walked up to her.

"Ethan!" Chase said. "What a huge surprise! To see you here! For reasons we do not know..."

"Hey Ethan!" Bree yelled and then started stuttering, trying to get her words out. She pointed in one direction. "What is that over there?" Ethan fell for it and Bree flashed out of the hallway in the other direction.

"Where'd she go?" Ethan asked.

"Uh... more importantly, what is that over there?" Adam pointed and Ethan fell for it again. We all quickly made a run for it.

* * *

"What the heck are you guys doing?" I asked as I saw Adam trapped under a row of lockers.

"Getting Danielle to go to the dance with Leo." Chase said excitedly.

"You know, the kid could just ask her." I told him.

"Yeah, but that's way too difficult." Chase laughed and then turned towards Leo. "Ooh, they're coming! Commence phase one of Operation Lady For Leo!"

"Oh no! This man is trapped. He looks like he needs a hero to save him. I will take charge and heroically do just that." Leo said fakely, his acting terrible.

"Oh no. We're running out of time." Adam said boredly. "Save me before the alligator comes-"

"Wrong rescue!" Leo hissed after kicking the lockers to shut Adam up.

"Idiots." I muttered.

"I will lift these lockers." Leo said. "One, two, three." Leo grabbed the lockers and 'lifted' them, even though I could see Adam pushing them up with his arm. "So heavy."

"You're a true heroic take charge hero." Adam panted after getting off the ground.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe that just happened." Danielle said.

"You know, it takes a big man to do something like-" Leo stopped talking as Danielle pushed past him to talk to Adam.

"How are you not hurt?" Danielle asked. "You must be so strong."

"Wait, what?" Leo exclaimed. "No! He's not the strong one! I'm the strong one!" Leo threw up his arms in a muscleman pose. "Hero!"

"Maybe I should walk you to the nurse's office." Danielle smiled.

"Uh... what about Leo?" Adam said.

"He's not hurt!" Danielle said stupidly.

"Look at me!" Leo said. "I'm an open wound!"

"Really, I'm fine." Adam tried to stop Danielle from paying attention to him.

"Okay, good, 'cause the dance is Saturday and I love dancing." Danielle laughed. "Maybe we could hang out." Adam nodded at her and Danielle left.

"Great plan, Chase!" Leo said.

"What are you talking about?" Adam said. "That didn't go at all like we thought it would."

* * *

"You stole my woman!" Leo exclaimed as the four of us walked into the lab. "Where I come from, we call that a love crime!"

"It's not my fault I look brave under lockers." Adam said. "I was trying to help you!"

"How?" Leo said. "By saying you'd go to the dance with her?"

"I'm keeping my options open." Adam excused. "It's the first time a girl's interested in me, and it's kinda nice."

I looked down sadly. I was actually kinda interested in him. He was cute and strong. If I was even remotely interested in the dance, I would have actually asked him.

"Ooh, it's kinda nice." Leo mocked and then jumped on Adam's back, trying to hurt him.

"Stop it, little man." Adam said awkwardly. "You're gonna hurt yourself."

"Hey, hey, hey!" Chase said, walking over and pulling Leo off of Adam. "Guys, this is getting out of hand. It's like watching a chihuahua fight a horse."

"Is Danielle really worth all of this?" I asked.

"Yes!" Leo and Adam said at the same time.

"Adam, you cannot go to the dance with Danielle." Chase said.

"It wouldn't be fair." I said. "Leo wanted her first."

"Hey, all's fair in love and fake locker accidents." Adam said. "Fine. He can have her."

"It's too late. The damage is done." Leo said sullenly. "I'll never love again."

"Leo, I'll talk to Danielle." Chase said. "I'll convince her that Adam's not an option and that she should be with you."

"Yeah, go to the dance with her." Adam teased. "But everyone's gonna think you're dating your babysitter."

Leo tried to launch himself at Adam but Chase stopped him. I reached up and slapped Adam on the back of his head.

"Moron." I murmured.

* * *

"So, here's the deal." Chase said solemnly as we walked up to him. "Danielle's not going to the dance with either of you."

"What?" Adam asked. "Who's she going with?"

"Me!" Chase exclaimed happily.

Leo launched himself at Chase and started roaring, trying to pull Chase down. I quickly grabbed him and pulled him off.

"You guys have seriously got to stop fighting over this one girl." I told them. "It's ridiculous. There's more than one blonde beauty in the entire school."

* * *

I'd actually decided to go to the dance. I had picked out a knee length pale pink dress that complimented my skin tone and some pretty silver ballet flats. I felt hot in it and I was going to amaze the guys at the dance.

When I had walked in, the guys were staring at me. I smiled and shrugged at them.

"I thought you weren't coming to the dance." Chase stuttered.

"Well, I knew that sitting at home was going to be boring so I decided to make myself look even prettier and come put all these girls to shame." I grinned.

"That is what you are certainly doing." Adam muttered. I blushed profusely.

"Well, you look beautiful, Mia." Chase smiled at me.

"Thank you, Chase." I smiled back, flipping my blonde hair over my shoulder.

I looked to my side to see Bree looking beautiful in her dress that was different. It had a flowing blue skirt and a patterned top with sleeves. She wore blue heels that looked hard to walk in. She strutted over to the other side of Leo, almost falling over.

"Okay, if you're going to dance in those shoes, I suggest wearing a helmet." Leo said.

"Well, I'm going to find the next available guy and dance with him." I said to the guys. "I do not want to be lonely tonight."

* * *

Turns out, no guy other than Leo and Adam were available tonight. But it was funny watching Chase dance. He had done moves that made him look crazy. Then Adam had swung Danielle around and threw her into the rafters. Finally, Leo had got the girl with a choreographed dance number with his Aunt Janet's book club.

"Hey, Mia." Adam said nervously, his hands stuck in the pockets of his jeans.

"Hey, Adam." I smiled at him.

"Um, would you like to dance?" Adam asked.

"I'd love to." I said. "As long as you don't throw me into the rafters."

"I promise." Adam grinned.

"Do you know how to slow dance?" I asked.

"Uh... no." Adam stuttered.

"I'll show you." I laughed and grabbed his hands, putting them on my waist. I linked my hands around his neck and grinned. "Now you sway with me."

Adam started swaying and so did I. The song was slow and smooth and it felt good to dance to. My heart was thumping loudly against my ribcage as I laid my head on Adam's chest. I could hear his heartbeat pick up as I performed the action.

* * *

After what felt like hours, the song stopped and I looked up at Adam. He smiled down at me and I couldn't help but return the gesture. He was leaning close to my face and my breath hitched as he was inches away from my lips. He closed the gap and he was kissing me. Adam Davenport was kissing me! I kissed him back softly and I could feel eyes on us.

When we pulled away, Adam was blushing hard. And I think I was too.

"I... uh... gotta go." Adam stammered and ran out of the gym.

I watched him leave and sighed dejectedly, sitting down on a bench.

"Well..." I muttered to myself. "That was different."

* * *

**I am so sorry for not updating so soon! Like, really sorry! But here is Leo's Jam! Also, Adam and Mia kissed! But Adam ran out on her! What do you think will happen in Rats on a Train? Also, I hope for my Mighty Med fanfiction to be out next week and my Kickin' It fanfiction to be updated soon! Please review this chapter, it would make my day! And I'm sorry this was one was shorter than usual. I didn't mean for it to be. And if you have seen the Kickin' It episode, The Wrath of Swan, Mia's dress is Kim's dress exactly. Just imagine that.**

**Reviews so far:**

_Mia-Teresa-Davenport: _**Super ironic! And here is the update! Thanks for the review!**

_MexicanSwagg: _**T****hanks! And I'm glad to find more enthusiasm for Adam/Mia! Thanks for the review!**

_BRASELOVER: _**Sorry, I can't include Brase if there is no Brase to include. Thanks for the review!**

_Guest: _**Awesome. That should be up next week, hopefully. Thanks for the review!**

_Melody: _**That's fine. And he was. It's cute, isn't it? Thanks for the review!**


End file.
